World electricity demand is expected to as much as double by 2030 and quadruple by 2050. The world electricity demand increase is forecasted to come from developed countries and, to an even larger extent, developing countries. To meet this rapid growth in demand, nuclear power may be a realistic, cost-effective energy source.
Increased energy supply from other sources, such as contribution from natural gas powered generation may be constrained by high and volatile gas prices, greenhouse gas emissions, and concerns over longer-term dependence on unstable sources of supply. Meanwhile, forms of alternative energy (solar, wind, biomass, hydroelectric, etc.) may be useful in satisfying some of the increased demand. They do not, however, scale sufficiently and cannot provide enough additional electric generating capacity in most markets to meet any significant part of the new electricity demand.
Coal power plants may provide some additional supply, but burning mass quantities of coal presents serious political obstacles given the negative environmental impacts.
Conventional nuclear power plants may also meet part of the added demand. Conventional nuclear power plants, however, have numerous technological and public acceptance obstacles to overcome. New types of nuclear fuels may also be required.
Certain fast reactor based power plants may have a 20-year refueling interval supported by a closed fuel cycle based on pyrometallurgical recycle technology. A metallic alloy fuel form of uranium (U)/plutonium (Pu)/zirconium (Zr) composition or enriched U/Zr composition for the initial core loading may be used. A remote injection casting process may be employed to fabricate the fuel pins. A very extensive irradiation data base exists for the fuel steady state, transient, and safety performance. The ternary alloy recycle pins may be highly radioactive and technology for their manufacture using remote operations behind shielding at temperatures of 1500-1600° C. is well established.